Legends
by 0equilibrium0
Summary: An afternoon spent swapping stories turns into more than Japan bargained for when he lets Greece spend the night.
1. Chapter 1

I 3 Giripan!

Disclaimer: I do not own APH.

,,

"…and so Icarus's wings fell off, and he plummeted to the sea. His father searched for him, but he was never found." Greece looked at Japan sleepily, attempting to gauge the stoic country's reaction to the story.

"Your country has many interesting legends." Japan said, response as frustratingly neutral as ever.

"Yeah, I guess we do… Why don't you tell me some of Japan's legends? I bet they'd be better than my old stories." Greece smiled hopefully.

"I…" Japan trailed off, looking away from Greece. "I suppose I could…"

A golden smile graced Greece's face, and Japan blushed.

"I don't really know if this would count as a legend but… Once, a long time ago, a Chinese fleet was sailing toward Japan, with the intent to invade. The fleet was destroyed in a storm before it could make landfall, so the islanders called the storm 'kamikaze'."

"Kamikaze?" The word felt strange on Greece's tongue.

Japan nodded. "It means 'divine wind'."

"Is that all to the story?" The question seemed more curious than rude, to Japan's relief.

"Y-yes."

"Short stories are good, too." Greece said, trying to alleviate Japan's obvious (to him) discomfort. It didn't work.

"Y-yes."

Greece cast around for a new topic of conversation. His eyes lighted on Japan. Or, more specifically, his hair.

"Why do you wear it like that?" Greece asked, running his fingers along the blunt ends.

Japan turned crimson. "What do you mean?" Sheer force of will was all that stopped him from stuttering like a school-girl with her crush.

Slow, rolling movement. A shrug, perhaps? "It's very unique, that's all. It suits you."

"Th-thank you."

Greece yawned suddenly, so wide his jaw cracked. " 'S a nice day."He mumbled, laying back on the grass in Japan's yard.

"Yes, I-I suppose it is." Japan could still feel where Greece's fingertips had brushed along his cheek. He frowned slightly, the expression almost imperceptible. Greece never failed to confuse him.

"Wass wrong?" Greece slurred, making an effort to not fall asleep.

Japan jumped, embarrassed that he had let himself seem ill at ease in front of his guest. "Nothing. I'm fine." He muttered hurriedly, face dusted pink.

Another painful-looking yawn and Greece was asleep.

Japan sighed, more relieved than he'd like to admit.

..

So? What did you think? Does it have potential? Do you want to read more?

By the way, the story Japan told is, as far as I know, true. ChiCho out!


	2. Chapter 2

_He's so cute when he's asleep. A little worried-looking, maybe, but still cute._ Greece smirked, and resisted the urge to run his fingers through Japan's hair, knowing that even the gentlest of touches would probably wake him.

Due to a combination of the time difference and the fact that he had slept the better part of the day, Greece was still awake, despite the clock's insistence (with its glowing, accusatory numbers) that he should be in bed. He had slipped out of Japan's guest room, feeling strangely restless. His feet had carried him silently down the hall to Japan's quarters, where he stood, vaguely guilty, at the foot of Japan's futon.

_I should leave bef—_

"Greece?" Japan sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Do you need something?" His voice seemed muffled by the darkness.

"Uh…" _The closer to the truth the better, probably._ "I couldn't sleep…" He didn't finish the sentence, unsure of what he was going to say next.

Japan stifled a yawn, remembering Italy standing in the same place, saying the same thing, albeit a bit more fearfully, unwilling to admit to Germany that he was afraid of the dark.

With a heavy sigh, Japan moved to the side, pulling back the sheets. He didn't say anything, just looked at Greece patiently.

A bit startled, but more than willing to accept Japan's unexpected offer, Greece slid in next to him, the silk cool against his bare torso.

"Good night." Japan turned his back to Greece and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Greece _hmm_ed quietly before deciding to test both his luck and Japan's newfound acceptance of physical closeness. He tossed his arm around Japan's small waist and pulled him close, flush against his chest.

Japan gasped, eyes wide and cheeks scarlet. "G-Greece…"

"Yeah?" Warm breath tickled his neck, and Japan suppressed a shiver.

"I… I am… u-uncomfortable…" That was so much of a lie it was true. He was so comfortable in Greece's grasp that it was strange.

"Mm. Sorry." Greece pulled his arm back, and turned onto his other side, a little disappointed, but not particularly surprised, by the way his experiment had turned out.

They were both silent for a moment, wondering how long it would take the other to fall asleep.

"Hey, Japan?" Greece asked suddenly, "That story you told me earlier, the one about the Chinese fleet, what do you think China would have to say about it?"

Japan smiled slightly. "I told it to him, once. All he did was say 'Really, aru?' and walk away."

Greece laughed softly at Japan's imitation of China's distinct speech pattern. "I don't really know China very well. What's he like?" He knew that the larger country had practically raised Japan and was more curious than he probably had any right to be.

"He… He can be very kind. He took me in, even though he knew that one day I might rise against him. But he can also be ruthless. I never really understood him, but I think the reverse is true as well. Being such a large country, he could never comprehend my desire for strength. And I, being so small, especially in comparison to him, never knew how he could act so… so complacent."

Japan rolled over to put his forehead against Greece's back. "I miss it, sometimes. His unquestioning companionship, his acceptance. I feel… guilty, a little bit, for the way I so easily abandoned him. He thinks I hate him, but I still feel very indebted to him." It occurred to him, very suddenly, just what exactly he had done when he had felt in need of comfort.

He had gone to Greece. Immediately, without so much as a first thought, let alone a second one. And that unthinking action had put him in a rather awkward position. If he stayed the way he was, his neck would probably cramp, and Greece might think… he didn't know what Greece might think, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. But it would be comfortable, for a little while.

On the other hand, if he moved, Greece might feel rejected. As shy as Japan may have been, that wasn't his intention in the slightest. He bit his lip, unsure of what he should do. The problem solved itself.

One of Greece's posse of cats jumped onto the futon, mewing pitifully. Japan and Greece both sat up to look at the soaking feline.

"It's not raining." Greece noted, head cocked, listening for water.

"He must've fallen into the well." Japan decided, rubbing the cat's chin. It purred happily against his hand, then looked at him reproachfully when he stood. Miffed, it turned to Greece as Japan left the room.

He returned with a towel, with which he began unceremoniously drying the protesting animal.

The cat glared at him balefully before sauntering from the room, tail and nose both stuck in the air.

Greece smiled at the cat before looking at Japan. The yukata he wore, light gray and loose, was slipping a bit at one of his shoulders. It made him look almost fragile. With a slight frown, he pulled the garment closed, brushing his knuckles along Japan's collarbone. The island nation turned a rather charming shade of pink in response.

Greece began to pull his hand back. Japan surprised them both by grabbing Greece's wrist, stopping the resigned movement. His palm was rough, covered in a swordsman's calluses. It seemed at odds with the slightly startled, very embarrassed, expression on his face.

"G-good night, Greece." Japan stammered, shocked by his own- as he saw it- wantonness. He dropped the warm, tan wrist, and fled, the shoji door whispering shut behind him.

..

And here's chapter two! Hope you liked it! Please remember to review! ChiCho out!


	3. Chapter 3

Cleaning could be very therapeutic, but only to certain types of people. Japan was usually one of those types. Cleaning often helped him clear his head, lost in the repetitive, mundane actions.

_But not tonight._ Japan thought, rather annoyed with himself. _Or should I say, this morning. _He corrected, glancing at the clock.

He shook his head violently, bandana flopping. _Focus!_ He chided, kneeling on his kitchen floor wearing his pajamas and an apron, a bucket of soapy water beside him and a washcloth in hand.

He was cleaning the cupboards under his sink when the phone rang. He jumped, and smacked his head on a pipe. Muttering a few choice Japanese phrase that never would have passed his lips had he known Greece was hiding around the corner, Japan extricated himself to quiet his incessant phone.

"Japan! Japan! Help me!" Italy wailed before Japan had a chance to speak.

"What's wrong, Italy? Where's Germany?" Japan asked, keeping his voice steady in an effort to calm the frantic country.

"I don't know! I tried to call him but he didn't answer!" Italy started babbling in incoherent Italian.

"Italy, calm down. I can't understand what you're saying."

"I can't find Germany! I lost him!" More unintelligible Italian followed, but Japan thought he had the gist of it.

He still asked, just to be sure: "You lost Germany?" It was difficult, keeping the disbelief out of his voice, but Japan thought he succeeded.

"Sí! Non ries —!"

"Hold on, Italy, I'm getting another call." Japan said quietly, cutting off the stream of, to him, gibberish.

"Japan! Have you heard from Italy? I can't find him!" Germany's rough, worried voice blared into Japan's ear.

Japan sighed, wondering just what exactly he had gotten himself into.

,,

Sorting out Germany and Italy's problem had given Japan the distraction from his own that cleaning had failed to provide. But the situation had been resolved, and now, after Italy's gleeful 'Grazie!', Japan had nothing to do.

With a resigned sigh, he set to work washing his windows in the weak light of dawn.

,,

Greece was usually not a very proactive person. He tended to try and avoid conflict whenever possible, and to let it sort itself out when it wasn't. But this was going to be the exception that proved the rule.

"Hey, um… Japan?" He asked, slipping from his hiding place.

"H-hai?" Japan was too nervous to notice that he had spoken in his native language.

"Look, about… about earlier, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry." Greece rubbed his neck anxiously, gaze locked to the right of Japan's face.

"No, I am the one who should apologize. I am the one who is at fault. I should never have invited you over. It seems our cultures are simply too different." He bowed deeply from the waist. "Sumimasen."

Greece started to reach out, but stopped himself. "See you around." He muttered as he left.

,,

France, leaning back in his chair, feet up by the microphone, stared at the letter. The handwriting was stilted and blocky, as if unused to writing in French. He would have recognized it anywhere. The letter was from Greece.

"Well, today it looks like we have an extra-special letter from a friend of mine. I won't mention any names, but you know who you are!" He put his feet down to lean closer to the mic. "The letter reads:

'Dear France,  
I have something of a problem. I had a very close friend, and I wanted it to become something more. I thought, still think, that he feels the same way. The problem is that we come from very different cultural backgrounds. Mine is very laid back, but his is the exact opposite. I acted too quickly, too much too soon, I guess you could say. He seemed shocked and a little taken aback. We had a bit of a falling out. I don't know if he's angry at me, or if it's something else entirely. He's always been difficult to read. I feel terrible about what happened, and want to make it up to him. But first I have to get him to talk to me again, the way he used to. Do you have any suggestions?'

"It's signed 'Hopefully' from 'Heart-broken in Greece'. Well, Heart-broken, I do have a few ideas." France grinned. "First off, I think you should apologize, but you probably already did that. So I think that now, you should send your would-be lover a gift. Something personal, maybe symbolic, but something that would have a deeper meaning to him than to someone else. Like an inside joke." France tapped his finger against his chin, thinking. "Try your best, and just be the charming self that let the relationship get as far as it did before."

France pulled the next letter off the stack. "Next up is…"

,,

Kind of a cliff-hanger! Whoopee! I'll give you some pasta that Italy made if you review!  
Speaking of reviews, someone left an anonymous review, and, for the life of me, I can't figure out what UST stands for… Can anyone tell me what that means? 'Cause I'm lost…  
Also, does anyone know what color hair and eyes Turkey has? I need to know for something else I'm writing.  
That part where Italy is yelling in Italian? He's saying that he can't find Germany. At least, according to the translation site I used… And 'sumimasen' is a formal apology. ChiCho out!


	4. Chapter 4

"Germany! Germany! Wake up!" Italy shook the sleeping blond. Germany opened one eye to glare at him half-heartedly.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"I was listening to big brother France's radio show, and he got a letter, and he said it was from someone he knew, and then he read it, and I thought it sounded like something Greece might write, so I called him on his private line, and he said that it _was_ from Greece, and I think the letter was about Japan and that that might be why he's been acting so weird!" Italy grinned, proud of his deductive skills.

Germany just stared at him blearily. _I think that's the longest run-on sentence I've ever heard._ "Um… So why did you wake me up to tell me that?"

"_Because_," Italy emphasized the word as if it should have been obvious, "We should try to get Greece and Japan back together!" He bounced up and down on Germany's bed, grinning like a fool.

Germany grabbed Italy's curl and tugged on it. Italy squeaked and grew still. "What Japan and Greece do or do not do is not our business. It's theirs and no one else's. And that includes us."

"But Japan's our friend!" Italy protested. "Friends do things to make each other happy, and Japan always seems happier when he's around Greece, and he's been really sad ever since Greece visited him last week!" He looked at Germany pleadingly, silently begging for his help, or at least his understanding.

He got both. "I guess you do have a point." Germany sighed, unwillingly accepting the fact that he didn't seem able to say no to Italy. "Just don't ask me to do anything too stupid, or you're on your own." Germany shifted to look at his clock. His alarm was going to go off in half an hour. Japan and Greece's problems could wait that long.

He pulled on Italy's hair again, this time dragging him down onto the bed. As much as he hated to admit it, Germany had grown used to sleeping with Italy curled up next to him.

Italy happily obliged, snuggling close to Germany. With a sigh that was more contented than he'd be willing to admit, Germany inhaled the fresh, warm scent of Italy's hair and gratefully went back to sleep.

,,

_A symbolic gift…_ Greece mulled over the phrase as he tried to decide what Japan would consider 'symbolic'.

Looking around his house, he saw two scrolls, side by side. One was rolled in the Greek fashion, and had a legend about Athena written on it. The other, written in beautiful Japanese calligraphy, and rolled in the Japanese way, contained a haiku. Greece still couldn't read it, but Japan had once told him what it said, and he had committed it to memory:

_Furuike ya (Oh, an ancient pond…)  
Kawazu tobimomu (a frog jumps into water)  
Mizu no oto (its sound echoing.)_

It was by Bashô Matsuo, a famous poet. Greece ran his fingers over the smooth parchment, an idea slowly taking root in the back of his mind.

,,

"Hey, Japan, have you talked to Greece recently?" Italy asked.

"No." Japan focused on the papers littering his desk, as if doing so would make Italy go away.

Germany didn't blame him. _And people say _I _have no tact._

"Really?" Italy pressed. "I thought you two were close."

Japan suddenly grew rigid, as if he'd been punched in the stomach. "You were mistaken." His voice was tight, strained, and painfully soft.

"Italy, maybe we should talk to him later." Germany grabbed his arm and pulled toward the door. Japan sent him a fleeting, grateful look.

,,

_I wonder… what Greece is doing right now…_

_No! No I don't! I don't care what he's doing, or if he's not doing anything and just napping, or if he's sitting in the sun, or, or…_

_Focus! I need to focus on my work. Yeah, focus…_

Japan sighed and put his head in his hands. 'Focus' seemed to be the last thing he was capable of at the moment.

The lines on the paper blurred into black rivers, as meaningless as spilled ink. Japan pushed the heels of his hands into his sleepless eyes.

_I wonder what Italy wanted…_

,,

Please review! I'll give you some onigiri if you do! ChiCho out!


	5. Chapter 5

"… and… Ta-da!" Italy handed Germany the letter he had written. Germany raised his eyebrows and looked at the scribbles on the page.

_Dear Japan,_

_I'm really sorry for what I did and I want to be friends again._

_Love,  
Greese_

Germany sighed. "Italy… You spelled 'Greece' wrong." There were quite a few other reasons why it was quite obvious that Greece hadn't actually written it, but Germany saw no need to point out any more to Italy.

"Oh…" Italy seemed crestfallen.

"If we're trying to help Japan, I don't think we should lie to him anyway." Germany pointed out.

"Okay… Oh! I know! I could talk to Greece and ask him to write a real apology letter!"

"Um… I guess you could try that…" Germany decided it would just be best to let Italy do as he pleased.

Italy skipped from the room, whistling.

,,

Japan frowned. There was a scroll on his desk. It hadn't been there before. He had left to get a glass of tea, and when he returned, there it was. He recognized the way it had been rolled from the scrolls he had seen in Greece's house.

_Is it from… him…?_

He almost didn't read it. But he still found himself unrolling it, wondering what it said.

It was written in painstaking, elegant, Japanese characters. He read it slowly, eyes widening as they ran down every line.

It was a legend of Aphrodite and Aries, a tale in which they were torn apart by lies and misunderstandings. Hermes, who had heard both sides of the story, tricked them into meeting with each other and explaining everything.

"Happy endings are all well and good in fairy tales," Japan murmured as he read the end of the story, "but they're not very practical in real life." He swallowed hard, ignoring the tears that pricked his eyes, as he put the scroll in his pocket for safe-keeping.

,,

"Hi, Greece!" Italy chirped.

"Hey, Italy. What's up?" Greece frowned at Italy, a bit suspicious.

"I think you should write an apology letter to Japan!" Italy said.

"Um… what?"

"Japan! He's really upset! So I think you should write him an apology letter!"

"I kind of already did." Greece admitted.

"Oh… okay! What did it say?" Italy grinned.

"Ah, well… It's a little personal; I'd rather not say."

"Okay!" Italy repeated, still grinning.

Germany, waiting for him to be finished speaking with Greece, shook his head, deciding once and for all that Italy must have been dropped on his head as a baby.

..

So, the legend on the scroll? I made it up, just in case you're wondering. I don't know why you would be, but…  
Sorry that this chapter's shorter than the others, but the finale's up next.  
And Melissa (you know who are), thank you so much for all the nice reviews!  
Speaking of, please review! If you do, you'll get some liverwurst! ChiCho out!


	6. Chapter 6

Japan took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He knocked once, twice, three times on Greece's door, half-hoping he wasn't home.

,,

"Look, Italy, I've got to get the door. Can't we talk about this later?" Greece asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Come on, Italy." Germany said, dragging Italy away from an awkward situation for the second time in as many days, this time toward Greece's back door.

,,

Japan stood with his back straight, arms down by his sides, staring straight ahead, as he waited for Greece to answer the door.

When he did, both were silent for a moment, examining each other, as if a week apart would have changed them drastically.

Greece spoke first. "I- I'm really sorry. I was out of line. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I—"

"No, I'm sorry, it was my fault. I overreacted. I…" Japan trailed off, embarrassed by his outburst.

"So we're okay, then?" Greece asked, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes. We're 'okay'." Japan smiled back, a genuine smile that Greece knew he was the only one to see.

Greece put his hand out, palm up, expecting Japan to take it, and let himself be led inside. Japan began to reach for it, then stopped and stood entirely still for what seemed like an eternity. Then he threw his arms around Greece's waist, surprising the taller country.

"Ah…" Greece put his arms around Japan's narrow shoulders. He could feel Japan's blush burning through his thin cotton shirt. Greece smiled.

,,

Italy, standing down the street with Germany, grinned. "I love happy endings!" He sighed, pretending to swoon against Germany.

"Stand up, idiot." Germany grumbled, pushing Italy to his feet. Italy pouted. When the expression lasted longer than usual, Germany got curious. Against his better judgment, he had to ask, "What's wrong now?"

"I want to give you a hug, too, but you're too tall!" Italy whined in response.

"Shorty." Germany mumbled, repeating the same gesture he had the first Italy had attempted this, kissing him once on each cheek. Italy beamed, much more pleased this time around.

,,

France sighed happily. He had been following Greece around in his spare time ever since he had gotten the letter, and was always pleased to see that his advice was actually useful.

"Love is a beautiful thing." He murmured.

,,

"Big brother France? What are you doing here?"

"I think he was stalking Greece."

"Really? I think stalking me sounds boring. All I do is sleep and feed my cats."

"You were stalking Greece?" _Schink._

"A-ah, Japan, there's no need to get possessive, so why don't you put your sword away?"

"America's always telling me I should learn to express my anger."

"I-I don't think that's quite what he m-meant. Aahh!"

"Germany? Why's Japan trying to kill big brother France?"

"I guess he's finally learned to 'express his anger'. I just hope, for France's sake, that he can run as fast you."

..

I'd like to thank the academy… I jest, I jest. I would, however, like to thank you, dear readers, for sticking with this story all the way through. (FYI, this is my first finished chaptered story. Sad, aren't I?)  
This story is my first foray into Hetalia, so I figured, why not write some Giripan? Believe it or not, this was originally intended to be a one-shot. That idea went straight out the window, as you can see.  
I hope Japan wasn't too OOC there at the end…  
Please review! If you do, I'll give you a shiny, red, high-heeled boot full of beer! Or Coca-Cola if you're underage, and/or just don't drink alcohol.


End file.
